


Robin's Nest

by UNCPanda



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNCPanda/pseuds/UNCPanda
Summary: How would life be different if the Robins were the biological children of Bruce and the Reader? Previously published on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Despite getting married at a very young age, you never had a deep desire for a big family. In fact, you’re not even sure you want children. You’re fairly certain that parenting books caution against raising children in a home where crime fighting is more of the family business than running Wayne Enterprises. You spend a lot of late nights monitoring the computer in the Batcave while Bruce fights crime.

When you’re not fighting crime you and Bruce tend to either be working or at some sort of function. You know Bruce wants a child someday, but for the moment you’re both content with your lives. In fact, the only one who isn’t is Alfred. He’s worse than the press when it comes to babies. He hints about them all the time, usually when he has you alone in the Batcave. On the flip side, he tends to corner Bruce in his office. 

You’ve been married three years when Bruce comes home early from a business trip. You haven’t taken your birth control in a while, and both you and Bruce are feeling a bit forgetful when you fall into bed that night. You honestly don’t think of it again, until Mother Nature skips you two months in a row. You’ve always been regular, so you have a pretty good feeling as to what is going on, but you want to make sure. You know it’ll be nearly impossible to go buy the pregnancy test yourself without being noticed, so you’re forced to ask Alfred to pick one up when he goes to the store that day.

He agrees, with this huge smile on his face, and you’re almost certain that he actually skips to the car. When Bruce asks you what’s going on, you tell him. Plus, you figure it’s not a particularly good idea to keep a possible father out of the loop.

“Remember that night, two months ago, when you came home early from that trip?” You ask.

“Yes.”

“We didn’t use any protection.”

“You’re …”  
“Possibly. Alfred is picking up a test at the store.”

Bruce just nods, “That explains the skipping.”

You just nod. You wait together in the den, in complete silence. The humming is the first thing that alerts you to Alfred’s return. You go to meet him together. He has three different bags, all filled with pregnancy tests. You ask about groceries, and he simply tells you that he’ll go back out for those later. When you question him about the twenty different pregnancy tests, he says he wants to make absolutely sure.

You’re suddenly really glad that you drank all that water today, and that it’s Saturday. You go through all twenty tests, and the three of you all wait together. When the timer goes off, it’s Bruce who goes into check the tests. He’s already memorized all the different symbols for positive and negative.

He comes out five minutes later looking a bit pale. “Positive, all twenty are positive.”

Your stomach heaves at the weight of that statement as Alfred cheers. Both you and Bruce are scared out of your minds over the next several weeks. You both devour pregnancy books in anticipation of your first prenatal appointment.

You’re still worried out of your mind at the idea of being responsible for another life, but then you hear the heartbeat and every worry you have melts away. One look at Bruce tells you that he’s feeling the exact same amazement as you are.

You have to deal with morning sickness for several months, and you’re oh-so-grateful when it finally goes away. Of course, cravings set in the next day, and Bruce seems to kind of regret living so far from town when he’s forced to go constantly into town for your latest cravings.

Bruce is all about baby-proofing, but he doesn’t hire a company to do it—he does it himself. There’s covers on all the outlets, locks on cabinets, and soft things on the corners of all the antique coffee tables. You think it’s very sweet.

You go into labor at work, in the middle of a board meeting. Your water breaks while you’re giving your presentation. Bruce is at your side in thirty seconds flat, and then you’re surrounded by men, being ushered towards a company car. You’re rushed to the hospital where Gotham PD is attempting to keep photographers back. You’re whisked into a plush, private room. Fifteen hours later, you give birth to a little boy. He favors Bruce, but at the same time he’s his own person. Although he does have your eyes.

Running a finger down the side of his cheek, you marvel at the softness of his skin, and the way his mouth opens and closes. You hand him over to Bruce, who holds him with a little bit of hesitancy, but he’s supporting the head and doing everything lamaze classes taught him. As the baby falls asleep in his arms he looks at you with all of this love, wonder and amazement and says, “Thank you for making me a daddy.”

You just smile and say, “Thank you for making me a mommy.”

You’re kept in the hospital for three days. They want to make sure the new prince of Gotham and his mother are one hundred percent okay before they let you go home. Bruce sleeps in one of those uncomfortable hospital chair, refusing to leave your side. It takes you and Bruce about a day to decide on a name. Finally, you decided on Richard Thomas Wayne, after Bruce’s grandfather and father. “Dick” for short.

The day you take Dick home, Bruce is the one to carry him. He’s locked safely in his carry car seat, and you make sure a blanket is fully covering him, protecting your baby from the vultures outside.

You’re ready to hiss when you find out that a full police squad is already out there attempting to keep the photographers back and that you actually have to wait for more men before going out.

You keep your back straight as Commissioner Gordon personally escorts you to the car. You get in first, accepting the carrier from Bruce and locking it into place, before Bruce gets in. The next several nights are rather busy. Bruce has to go out as Batman to keep people from speculating. He typically waits until Dick is asleep before going and is usually back as you’re finishing his feeding.

The next several months are filled with sleepless nights and spit-up. When Richard is four months old, you set up a bassinet in the Batcave so that you can go back to monitoring the computer. Bruce slowly gets back into the groove of batman but is typically home a lot earlier than before. At six months, Richard is sleeping through the night without any problems, but you and Bruce still like watching him sleep for a bit before going to bed yourselves.

One night as you’re watching him sleep, with Bruce’s arms wrapped around you, you admit it, “I love being a mom.”

Bruce just smiles and kisses you before saying, “I love being a dad.” Together, you both smile and go back to watching your son sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You’re in the middle of Dick’s first birthday party when people start questioning you about the next Wayne baby. You just laugh. Dick is a good baby, he started sleeping through the night fairly early on, he laughs more than he cries, and since discovering what kisses are he gives them all the time. He’s also very active. He starts walking somewhat early, and ever since the boy has been getting into everything. Wherever there’s trouble, Dick seems to find it. He is one hundred percent his father’s son. This fact is proved as Dick pulls on a table cloth and the cake falls all over him.

You excuse yourself without answering, rushing towards your baby. Bruce beats you to him by a fraction of a second. He’s full of smiles and giggles as he redirects the cake towards his father, smearing bits of frosting on his face. You may take a picture or two of the moment. You also quickly dismiss the thought of other kids. Richard is enough of a handful, thank you very much.

That thought vanishes when Bruce comes home more injured and wearier than usual a few nights later. He had just barely managed to stop the Joker that night, and despite that success, the crazy bastard had still managed to kill some people before the Batman was able to stop him. The two of you watch Dick sleep for about an hour, assuring yourselves that he’s okay. When you finally go to bed, Bruce pulls you in close and you wrap your body around his. You’re both yearning for a closeness, and one not so innocent kiss leads to a rather intimate night.

The morning sickness comes on rather suddenly, and violently. You’re hospitalized for dehydration, where you’re informed that you are in fact pregnant. That makes you want to throw up, all by yourself. The thought of two kids under the age of two makes you more than a little anxious. Bruce himself is a little surprised as well. At the same time, you’re both a little grateful, something good had come from that otherwise horrible night.

Despite the constant morning sickness, you’re not overly tired, and you’re still able to chase Dick around at home. As your baby begins transforming into a toddler, Alfred and Bruce do their best to give you time off of your feet, and time to rest. When the baby starts moving, he doesn’t stop. He’s an active child, and Bruce likes to joke that he’s going to be a handful. You tell him to bite his tongue.

Bruce paints the nursery himself this time. He doesn’t like the idea of strangers being in the manor. He takes two days off of work, and refuses to let you or Dick in the room because of the paint fumes. Alfred assures you that he’ll help. With that taken care of, you start telling Dick about his sibling. You place his hands on your belly, and tell him that he’ll soon have a little brother or sister. He’s still a bit too young to understand. So, on the way home from work a few days later, you stop by the store and buy one of those realistic baby dolls. Over the next several weeks you show Dick how to be nice to the baby and how to hold the baby. He gives it kisses and learns to hug it gently. He learns that throwing it on the floor is wrong, and driving his trucks on the baby isn’t a good idea.

Overall, you’re very glad at how quickly he takes to the role of being a big brother. Still, you make sure to shower Dick with love and attention over the next few weeks. When it comes time to learn the baby’s sex, you decide to do it in a fun way. You give a bakery the envelope and have them bake small blue or pink cake. That night you let Dick smash the thing to bits, and he squeals with joy when he learns he’s going to have a baby brother.

As the summer comes into full swing you refuse to go outside. It’s simply too hot and you feel as though you’re going to melt. Of course when it comes to the Wayne Enterprises family picnic you don’t really have a choice. You do your best to stay under a tent, near the fans that have been set out in random places. Bruce and Dick participate in a lot of the events. While it is certainly good publicity for the company, you’re just happy that your boys are having fun. You’re halfway through a hotdog when the first contraction hits. It’s not too bad, and for the moment you decide to just wait and see.

You make conversation with several of the corporate wives. You ignore the passive aggressive digs about how big you are, and how you’re still working. At nine months pregnant you’re a little surprised yourself. You nearly snap when someone says a mother’s place is in the home, and how poor Richard must miss you terribly at the company daycare.

You want to scoff at that comment. Dick spends more time in your or Bruce’s office than he does in the company daycare. In fact, the only real times he’s there is when you have meetings. You had always considered yourself lucky, you had been able to breastfeed while still working. Not a lot of mothers had had that opportunity.  
The contractions slowly build, and you begin keeping track of the time in-between them. It’s at this point Bruce notices something is wrong. When you whisper somewhat harshly that the baby IS coming, Bruce grabs Dick and begins steering you towards the car, where Alfred is waiting. As Bruce helps you into the car, Alfred situates Dick into his car seat. 

Alfred pulls up straight to the doors, and tells the two of you to go in, and that he’ll get Dick. You’re checked in and escorted back to a private room in a matter of minutes. It looks like the exact same one you were in last time. Then a contraction hits, and those thoughts disappear. Alfred brings Dick back into the room after you’ve been changed into that ugly hospital gown, and despite the pain you pick your little boy up. He showers you with butterfly kisses and you can’t help but smile.

As the next contraction begins, Bruce takes Dick from you and gives him to Alfred, and he takes your hand, allowing you to squeeze. Dick’s lip begins to pucker, and tears being to gather as he sees you in pain. When he bursts into tears it breaks your heart.

The second the contraction is over, you kiss him and reassure him that mommy is fine, and that Alfred is going to take him home. “Mommy home.” He demands.

You just smile and say that you can’t “Mommy has to stay here, so that you can get your little brother.”

“No brother.” He pouts.

Bruce just smiles and takes Dick from you. Lifting the little boy up in the air he blows a raspberry on the boy’s tummy, sending him into a fit of giggles. Bruce winks at you and escorts Dick and Alfred to the car. When he comes back, he takes his place in that plastic chair, and he spends the next nine hours allowing you to squeeze his hand and helping you walk up and down the hallway. You’re very grateful that your gown has a back. You really don’t want a picture of your backside on the front page of the Gotham Gazette.  
At the end of the nine hours, you give birth to a bouncing baby boy. His cry is loud and strong, and as soon as the doctors have checked him over he’s settled into your arms. You name him Jason Alfred Wayne. It seems only right that he be named after Bruce’s second father.

Later that afternoon, after you’ve been cleaned up, and you’ve changed out of the gown and into your own pajamas Alfred brings Dick up to the hospital. Cheerful cries of “Mommy!” are screamed as Dick tries to wiggle his way out of Alfred’s arms and into yours.

You take your firstborn as Bruce picks Jason up out of the bassinet in the room. As you love on Dick, Bruce passes the newest Wayne into Alfred’s arms. You watch from afar as Bruce tells your second son’s namesake what exactly your newest son’s name is. The man nearly tears up before squashing them, and holding the little boy a bit closer.  
You turn your attention back to Dick who is babbling more so than talking at this point. You find it hard to believe that he’s only a few months away from being two. You kiss his head, as Bruce take Jason back from Alfred and brings him over to the bed.

You’re careful when allowing Dick to hold the baby. Bruce sets him in your lap, securely on the bed, and you cradle his smaller arms with your own, so really it’s you holding the baby, but still. Dick’s eyes go wide at the sight of him and Bruce tells him “Dick, this is your baby brother. His name is Jason.”  
Dick just looks at the boy before saying “Jase!” and repeatedly kissing his brother’s head. That’s when Jason begins to cry. You’re a little afraid that the crying will hurt Dick’s feelings but he just smiles and says, “Jase is alright, big brother is here.”

Bruce leans down and kisses your oldest son’s head, and says “Good job buddy.” Before taking the baby from his arms. As Bruce rocks the baby, and Dick begins telling you about his breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, you begin to fall asleep, the last thing you hear is Dick going, “Shhh mommy is sweeping.” As Jason begins to let out little cries. Then, instead of going to sweep, as Dick would put it, you hold out your hands for your newest son, because you’re a mom of two children under two, and it’s time for Jason’s feeding, and sleep, well you’re fairly certain that sleep is a thing of the past, and you probably won’t become well acquainted with it again until both your boys are potty trained, because you are done. No more babies for you … or so you think.


	3. Chapter 3

You find out very quickly that no two babies are the same. Where Dick tended to be on the quieter side, Jason tends to be a bit… vocal. He cries quite a bit, and it’s usually only to be held, or he wants food. While you tend to focus more of your attention on Jason, Bruce makes sure to spend a lot of time with Dick. He makes a game out of putting on different disguises when they go out so the paparazzi don’t chase them down.

Other days he’ll hold Jason so that you can sit and color, or read a book to Dick. It’s around this time that you decide to use the entirety of your maternity leave. When you had Dick, you only took off as long as Bruce was off, but now you know that two kids are a bit of handful. So you spend most of your days in the manor. While the weather's still nice you take the boys outside a lot. You lather them with sunscreen and play with Dick outside, while Jason stays in his swing under the shade watching you. By the time lunch comes around, everyone’s hungry, and Alfred has cooked everything to perfection.

After lunch it’s naptime. Jason goes to sleep without issue, but Dick puts up a bit of a fuss. You read him two stories before he falls asleep and you’re able to sneak out of the room. You take the bit of free time to shower and change from yoga pants into actual jeans, well maternity jeans. It’s been four months since Jason’s come and you haven’t quite had the time to focus on losing the pregnancy weight. You shrug it off. Knowing that the boys will be asleep for about an hour or so, you take the grocery list from Alfred and head out. He knows you need a bit of solitude, even if it’s just a run to the grocery store.

You enjoy going through every aisle, making sure to check off everything on the list. You’re smiling as you check out, ready to be back home with the kids, when a tabloid catches your attention. It’s a picture of you carrying Jason’s carrier, coming out of the doctor’s office, a few weeks ago. It’s not very flattering, the pooch of your tummy is sticking out, you’re in yoga pants, and your hair's a mess. The title makes you cringe, “Wayne’s Wife Cares No More.” Pulling your cap down a little further, you go through checkout when a flash catches your eye, and then there’s a flood of them. You debate calling Bruce, but decide you can handle it.

There’s around six photographers waiting for you, and you do your best to ignore them as they yell questions about alleged cheating scandals, your kids, and of course the baby weight. You’ve almost loaded everything into the car when a hand grabs your arm. Your reflexes take over before you can stop them, the self-defense techniques Bruce taught you going into action. You have the man pinned against your car in record time. The flashes stop and you pull out your phone. You put up with a lot when it comes to paparazzi, but having them put their hands on you is not one of them. You call the police. Jim Gordon comes personally, and though you know it probably won’t result in anything but a fine, at least you know that you’ve drawn a line in the sand. They are NOT to touch you.

You go home, and hug your kids close. Bruce arrives home shortly after, Jim having called him. He makes sure you’re alright, and when you say yes, he can tell that you’re not really telling the truth. He takes Jason from your arms and leads Dick into the entertainment room. The meaning is clear; he’s giving you a little bit of time to process things.  
You go back upstairs and take another shower. The hot water helps loosen up your muscles, and when you’re done you try to slip into one of your prettier underwear sets but it doesn’t fit. Both your tummy and your breasts are too big. You stare at yourself in the mirror, and that’s how Bruce finds you.

You tell him the story about the magazine, and he just smiles and pulls you in for a hug. He assures you that you’re beautiful, that what’s happened to your body is normal. You make a comment about your stretch marks, and he just grins before calling you a tiger that’s earned her stripes. It makes you feel better. He offers to wake you up early if you really want to exercise, if it’s really that important to you. You decide not yet. Jason still isn’t sleeping through the night, and what little sleep you get is precious. You’ll start eventually, but right now you just want to enjoy your boys.

Eventually turns out to be Jason’s first birthday. He’s sleeping through the night, and Dick is just starting his potty training. You’re feeling a bit invincible. So, you wake up early with Bruce, he begins coaching you through things, and you can’t help but find your husband amazing. The man is still going out as Batman every night, and Alfred has taken to running the computer so you can be around the kids.

The workouts become part of your personal time with Bruce; no kids allowed. Sometimes it gets a little heated. Other times the two of you talk about the company, or some new book you’ve read, or more commonly batman stuff, since you’re not as involved with it as you once were. After three months of this routine you decide it’s time to go back to work. You’re still not at your pre-baby body, and you’re not completely sure you’ll ever get there, but you’re healthy, and that’s what is important. You’re ready for things to progress, and it’s time the boys were socialized more. And so the four of you go to work.

It’s nice, you find, to get back to doing something you love while still being able to see the boys a lot. Often times you and the boys will go up to Bruce’s office for lunch, forcing your husband to take a break. He always smiles when the three of you come in, and immediately moves towards you. He’ll drop a kiss on your lips before picking the boys up and flying them around the office. You’re perfectly content with your little family.

Dick is four and Jason is three when Bruce approaches you one night. Both boys are fully potty trained, and progressing well. Dick will be going to Kindergarten in the fall and that nearly breaks your heart because your baby is growing up. Both boys now talk up a storm, and really the only peace and quiet you and Bruce get is either during your morning training session, in bed at night, or over the com-link as you work the computer in the batcave. Basically, life is wonderful.

So you’re more than a bit surprised, that while things between you and Bruce are getting a bit heated, he brings up the idea of another baby. You stop cold, and his voice is gentle as he explains his side. He wants a little girl. To be honest so do you, you love your boys but you’re more than a little outnumbered. But you’re also hesitant, because there’s no guarantee. Bruce jokes that the third time's the charm, but you ask for some time to mull it over. He agrees, saying that it’s your decision.

You think about it a lot over the next few days, as you watch Bruce chase the boys around the back yard. They’re throwing water balloons, and you decide to get in on the fun. Hearing them laugh makes your heart sing, and as the boys regroup for a sneak attack, you jump into Bruce’s arms. He catches you with all the skill years of training from ninja masters allows, before you kiss him. You wrap your legs around his waist, locking them at the ankle before pulling him in for a soul shattering kiss.  
When it ends he just smiles and asks “Not that I’m complaining, but what brought that on?”

You just smile and say “Let’s make a baby,” and then he’s the one pulling you in for a kiss. Of course this just gives the boys ample time to pelt the both of you with water balloons, and the two of you agree that the task can wait until after you show your kids just exactly who they’re dealing with.


	4. Chapter 4

You’ve never actually planned for a baby before, so you’re kind of surprised when it takes you around six months to get pregnant. It’s not a terribly long time when things are put into perspective, but you’re kind of just used to waking up and finding yourself pregnant.

This pregnancy is a little bit different from the other two. You’re not sure if it’s just because it’s been three years since the last time, or if it truly is different. All you know is that you feel a lot more tired this time round. Bruce does his best to take over a lot of your duties at home. He starts taking care of bath time, and story time, and even play time, and you can’t help but feel a little bit like a bad mother; as though you’re abandoning the two children you already have. Bruce assures you that isn’t the case.

Of course, you’re much more hormonal this time round, and you have a total melt down. He takes it all in calmly before just picking you up and holding you. He places a hand on your slight little bump, and jokingly tells you that this little girl is going to be a handful. He seems so certain that it’s going to be a girl, something tells you otherwise. Dick is excited about the prospect of another younger sibling. As far as he’s concerned Jason is a great playmate, and tons of fun, which means another brother means that much more fun. Jason is on the other end of the spectrum. Just like with Dick, you tote out the life like baby doll, he takes one look at it before taking it and throwing it down on the floor. Before you can correct him, Dick is there, showing Jason how to hold the baby and love it.

At the sight of his big brother being loving towards the baby doll, Jason seems more interested. You and Bruce just shrug, and maybe, kind of, sort of leave the issue with your four-year-old son. Over the next several days you see Dick teaching Jason everything he knows about babies, and it just warms your heart so much, and then you’re crying again.

One again Bruce sweeps in and gets you out of the room before the boys can see. Even in your very hormonal state you know that a mommy’s tears would worry her children.

When the baby starts moving, you find out that it takes after Bruce and is indeed nocturnal. The only time he seems to move is during the night. It’s safe to say that you’re not getting much sleep and naps have to become a regular part of your routine. When your boys go down for a nap, so do you.

The baby ends up coming two weeks late. By that time, you’ve tried almost every trick in the book to induce labor, including a lot of “alone time” with Bruce. Your water finally breaks during a Saturday morning breakfast. Bruce just simply grabs the go bag, and with kisses and hugs to your children, you’re off.

Your labor only lasts six hours, a big time difference from Dick and Jason. Timothy Harrison Wayne comes into the world rather quiet. He doesn’t cry straight away like his brothers did, but he’s healthy. He’s longer than his brothers were, and kind of skinny, he has that trademark dark hair that all of your sons seem to have.

The hospital keeps you overnight before sending you home. Because of this Alfred never brings the boys up, which is a good thing considering the paparazzi seem to get crazier with each baby. You know the reason behind it of course, they never get unplanned shots of your boys. The only photos released of your children are planned ones. Typically, there’s one following a birthday, or a major Wayne Foundation event.

Either way, this craziness is the norm, and Bruce just holds you a bit tighter as he and the police escort you to the car. The boys are jumping when you get home, both excited to see their new brother. Because you’re still a bit sore, Bruce takes care of introductions. He sits the boys down and gives them each a chance to hold him.

Tim seems fine in Dick’s arms, still fast asleep, but when he reaches Jason’s arms he wakes up and begins screaming. Jason winces before demanding you return him to the hospital. When you tell him that’s not an option, he runs off. You take Tim while Bruce goes after Jason. Dick just sits there and stares at his new brother before informing you “I like him mommy, he looks smart.”

You just smile and kiss Dick’s head, before continuing your efforts of quieting Tim. The next several months are stressful to say the least. With three kids you’re very much outnumbered, and there’s the little fact that Tim not only has colic, but doesn’t want to sleep during the night.  
It’s while Alfred is gone that you and Bruce have your first real fight. Both you and Bruce are sleep deprived, and more than a little cranky. So it shouldn’t be a very big surprise when the blow up happens. He has to head out as the Batman and you want him to stay. You both need sleep, Tim is still crying, and Dick and Jason still aren’t in bed despite it being past their bedtime.

“Y/N, the Joker escaped he’s causing havoc.”

Your teeth grind together as you continue to bounce Tim “If you haven’t noticed Bruce our family is in the middle of havoc. Neither of us have slept in more than forty-eight hours.”

“I have a duty …”

You stop him before he can finish, “To your family, Bruce. Your duty is to me and your children. Gotham comes second.”

He takes a deep breath “People are dying Y/N, please try to understand.”

The anger finally explodes. “Understand what Bruce? Understand that you’re about to get yourself killed. You’re not at the top of your game, you’re tired and stressed, and I refuse to become a widow. If you go out tonight, the boys and I won’t be here when you get back.”

He looks at you shocked for a moment, then you realize what you’ve said and the tears come. He moves forward to hold you and you let him, while blubbering out an apology. He’s been so great ever since you found out about the pregnancy. Bruce has stepped up taking on so many of your responsibilities, and doing his best to manage family, work, and after hours’ activities. He’s just as sleep deprived as you are, but he never lets it show. You tell him as much, and he just laughs.

“Trust me, I am just as tired as you are but . . “

You straighten up a bit and he wipes the tears from your eyes, as you finish his sentence “But people need the Batman. Gotham needs the Batman. I know. Go. And please be safe.”

He stares at you with love in his eyes and asks, “Are you sure? Because if it’s between the suit and my family, I pick my family every time.”

You smile “And that means the world to me Bruce now go put the crazy clown back in the asylum. I’ll figure something out.” He nods and turns to leave and you stop him with one more phrase “And Bruce, the boys and I will be here when you get back. Always. For better or for worse.”

Bruce just smiles, gives you a wink and disappears out the bedroom door. It’s in that moment that you realize Tim has not only stopped crying, but has fallen asleep. Doing your very best to stay quiet you lie him in his bassinet and go put your other two monkeys to bed.

You wait up for Bruce, despite being exhausted. He comes in a little bruised and battered, but other than that he’s okay. You move to him, pulling him into the shower. Together you wash off the gunk of the day before going to bed. Despite the exhaustion, or perhaps in spite of it, you feel the need to be intimately close to one another. It’s the first time since Tim’s been born that it’s happened, and when you’re done you feel a little sore but otherwise amazing.

You and Bruce snuggle together, and you sleep through the night. That’s also the night Tim sleeps through the night for the first time in the eight months since you’ve brought him home. The next day things seem to fall into place. Tim’s colic seems to be gone, and he turns into one of the happiest babies you’ve ever seen. Dick and Jason seem to be happier as well, although Jason still wants to return him on occasion.

Eventually, things fall back into a routine. You and Bruce make sure to spend more time together, going as far as to designate a date night. Your life is complete chaos, but you love it.


	5. Chapter 5

You once read an article that said it was moms of four or more children who are the happiest, because they simply give up trying to control everything. You pray that the article is right, because looking at the positive pregnancy test has you wanting to throw up. Okay, maybe that’s morning sickness, but still.

You tell Bruce, simply by tossing the test to him as he comes into the room. He actually pales a little bit because at this point all three of your boys are walking, talking, trouble seeking machines. Dick is seven, Jason is six, and Tim is three, and they’re thick as thieves. Well, most of the time anyway. Jason and Tim tend to fight quite a bit, but Dick is always there to calm the situation down.

You just don’t know how it happened. The both of you had been so careful, you’d made sure to stay on the pill, and you hadn’t missed one for months! The two of you just lie on the bed soaking the information in, and mourn the fact that your days of no diapers are about to vanish once again.

You’re a bit sad about this pregnancy, and it’s actually Dick who cheers you up. He brings up every single thing you love about babies; their first smile, the laughter, their first bath, and watching them grow. By the end your smile echoes your oldest son’s. Dick loves being a big brother. He loves babies, and you make sure that when he gets older Bruce will give him the talk several times, with emphasis on protection.

Jason is less thrilled. Your second son has always been a bit of an attention hog. He likes being the center of attention, and he doesn’t like competing for it. When there are babies around, he has to compete.

Tim is a bit more excited. He’s excited to not be the baby anymore, and he follows Dick’s lead when it comes to trying to help you out. They help bring in groceries and brush their teeth without being asked. While these things may seem small to other people, to a mom it’s like winning the lottery.

When you’re around five months along, you get a call from their school. It’s not good news. Both you and Bruce arrive at the school along with several other parents to find your two oldest sons beaten and bruised. That’s when you find out that your boys take after their father.

Dick had stood up to a set of bullies who had been hurting one of the scholarship students. At his insistence they had stopped beating on the boy. Not at his insistence, they began beating on Dick. He had been outnumbered five to one, until Jason had come flying in. One minute he’d been the line leader on the way to lunch, and the next he was flying down the hallway to help his brother. Apparently, Jason’s fighting move of choice was biting.

You were pissed to say the least. Among the Gotham hierarchy, the Waynes were at the top, and everyone here knew it too. The parents began attempting to apologize and you let Bruce handle it, because you’re honestly just too mad. That’s when one of their brats makes a comment about you “Why’re you apologizing dad? You said they were the byproduct of a fancy pants rich boy and a gold digger who doesn’t know how to keep her legs closed.”

You glance at the boy’s father, your hand going to your protruding stomach, and Bruce waits for you to make your move. The boy’s father owns a small company that had been attempting to gain a contract with Wayne Enterprises. It would have been a rather large payday for them. In all honesty your family could crush this man and his family, you could take everything from him, you know he’s having financial trouble. But you’re not those kind of people.

Instead you turn to the scholarship student and his parents. The parents remind you a bit of your own, so far out of their depth and scared for their child. Bending down you smile at the little boy “Don’t let the bullies get you down. This school is typically an amazing place, if not a bit scary. Especially, for scholarship students like us.” You smile a bit as his eyes widen a bit in surprise, “You might even meet your best friend here.” You glance back at Bruce, “I know I did.”

You and Bruce spend the rest of the time introducing yourselves to the West family. By the time you’re done, the bullies have been suspended and Wally and Dick have a play date for the upcoming weekend.

That’s also the weekend Bruce begins teaching Dick and Jason to defend themselves. In all honesty, the training probably should have started earlier. Your children are high profile targets for kidnappings and threats, and some basic self-defense moves would probably come in handy at some point. The boys take to the time with their father with glee.

Tim joins in sometimes and his brothers allow him to take them down. You can’t help but laugh at their rather dramatic performance, before all three of them try and get the best of Bruce.

Over the next several months the West’s become a constant in your life. Wally and Dick become thick as thieves, and you can’t help but like his mother Mary. Bruce and Rudolph also seem to hit things off.

Your pregnancy is a fairly easy one. There’s not a ton of movement, you’re sleeping through the night, and you’re not overly hormonal. You’re feeling fairly confident until a six-month check-up where you find out you’re having not one, but two babies. The first baby has been keeping the second one hidden this entire time. 

When you tell the boys, they jump for joy; Bruce on the other hand has to sit down. It’s at that point that you realize that you are a bit bigger than you normally are at this point in your pregnancy.

By your eighth month however, you really see it. You’re huge, and you’re waddling when you walk, and then you’re placed on bed rest. You pout for a good two hours before the boy’s rush in and put on a show they’ve made up. You can’t help but feel that you have the best kids ever.

You find that a lot of people have comments now that you’re going to have more than three kids. Apparently you and Bruce were already crazy for having three kids, now you’re simply insane for having more than three. A part of you agrees with them, but the other ninety-nine percent of you just loves your family too much to care.

Despite the bed rest, you go into labor three weeks early. And the babies are in distress. You have a c-section. The babies are taken to the NICU just to be safe, and several hours later, despite the pain in your abdomen, you’re wheeled down to meet your babies.

The oldest one is a girl, you name her Helena after your grandmother. She’s small and pink, and she’s perfect. The second one is a boy; he looks exactly like Bruce. You’re fairly certain that if you were to hold up one of his baby pictures, you’d find that they were identical. You name him Damian.

You and Bruce decide to never tell the twins who was born first. You know that it can sometime cause friction, and with five kids, any friction or arguments you can avoid, the better. The three of you go home after three days. The twins are a bit smaller than you’re used to, but the doctor assures you that they’ll grow quickly. You avoid the paparazzi, having gone to a different hospital this time. It’s nice to not have to worry about people going after your children.

The Wests are there when you get home, having brought a casserole over. It’s so normal, and you love it. The boys, Wally included, surround the twins. They’re all interested in Helena, because they’re never been a girl in the house, because moms don’t count. And Damian, not to be forgotten, demands his own amount of attention. They all take turns holding her and Damian.

The Wests leave later that night, with an offer for Dick and Jason to come over later in the week, and you settle in for a long night. That night as you and Bruce juggle two babies you can’t help but feel as though your family is complete.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages are as follows at the end of the chapter, after Dick has been Robin for a year,  
> Batmom and Bruce- 32  
> Dick- age 11  
> Jason- age 10  
> Tim- Age 7  
> Damian and Helena- Age 4

You sit in the chair and wait. Your heart is beating a mile a minute, and your stomach is flopping, and you feel like you’re going to be sick, but you push the feeling down. You’d curl into Bruce but that’s a bit impossible at the moment, since he’s wearing the suit. You know exactly where that suit has been and what it has been through and you have no desire to touch it. So, you settle for his hand on your shoulder, drawing all the comfort you can from it.

“Everything is going to be fine Y/N.” He tells you, his voice a bit deeper and rougher than usual.

You give a grim smile, “You forget; I know exactly who you deal with Bruce.”

“He won’t be going anywhere near those psychos. Muggers, and low life’s only for tonight, and the next few years. I’ll send him home at the first sign of real trouble.”

“You can’t control everything Bruce. He’s going to keep getting better, and eventually he’ll be beside you in the thick of everything. Even the Joker.”

His voice is a growl, “He’ll never come in contact with him. Not if I can help it.”

You just smile, and allow yourself to believe that for the moment. That thought allows you to put on a smile as Dick comes out of the training room. His outfit is red, black, and yellow, and despite the mask, you know you’d be able to identify him from a mile away. He looks adorable in his cape, and you really wish he was just going trick or treating, and not out to fight Gotham’s worst.

It all started a few months ago, about a month after he turned ten. He asked to go on patrol with Bruce. You had never really kept Bruce’s after hours’ activities from the kids. You just didn’t tell them anything until they got older. Eight was when things were explained. Which meant only Dick and Jason currently knew the entire truth, and the fact that no one could know.

Over the past three years both Dick and Jason had taken to their martial arts training like fish to water. Bruce had steadily increased their regimen, and now you were fairly certain they could handle almost any situation. That didn’t mean you wanted them to be crime fighters. Bruce was more than enough, thank you very much.

Dick had begged for days, and eventually it had been Jason who had convinced you. He had looked you in the eye, and said: “Mom, Dad can’t do it all alone. He’s going to need help, and it’s better to start now, rather than later.”

You give your consent the next day, along with an entire list of rules. No patrols on school nights, no major villains, and Dick has to follow every single order Bruce gives. And now here you are. You watch them go with trepidation in your stomach, and when they return and Dick tells you that it’s the greatest night of his life, you want to cry. You’d really hoped that he’d hate it.

That night Bruce holds you while you cry. You do your best to not think about it, over the next year, and Batman and Robin take on more and more dangerous missions. When the night you fear actually comes true, you throw up. Dick comes home with his uniform torn, a broken arm, and under the influence of scarecrow’s fear gas.

You and Bruce hold him while he screams, as he lives out his worst fears. When it finally wears off Dick is soaked through his clothes, and you keep him home from school for the next week, claiming the flu. After a week at home he’s begging to go back out on the streets, despite the nightly nightmares. You just don’t understand it.

Before you can say no, Bruce does, and walks away. You know the guilt is eating him alive. You don’t blame him, how could you? You’d consented.

When Dick doesn’t come tearing into your room due to a nightmare, you go and check on him. You find him wide awake and crying. Sitting down next to him, you pull him into a hug and hold him until the sniffling stops. When it does, he makes one last plea, “Mom, I need to go back out. Batman needs Robin.”

You try to reason with him, your voice soft and gentle, “Dick, sweetheart, if I were to lose you . . .”

“You won’t. I need a chance to conquer my fears, mom. Running from fear just intensifies it. You and dad taught me that.” His voice is so sure and confident; it reminds you of Bruce. It reminds you of Bruce telling you that he was going to find his parent’s killers, and that he was going to save the city they loved so much.

The more you think about it, the more Jason’s words come back to you. He can’t save the city by himself. You silently curse your husband for passing down that damn nobleness to your children. You just kiss Dick’s forehead, and sing to him until he falls asleep. Once he’s out you go in search of Bruce.

You find him in the cave, stitching up a new wound. You silently take over the stitches. When you’re done you slide on to the gurney next to your husband and say words, you never thought would come out of your mouth “You’ve got to take him back out Bruce.” Bruce remains silent, knowing you’re not done. “He wants to conquer his fears, because running from fear just intensifies it.”

Bruce smiles at the line. It’s the same Thomas Wayne had told Bruce when he was a boy. It was the same line Bruce had told you when he decided to leave and train, and it was what you told him when you joined him. 

“Figures we’d end up with well-rounded, noble kids, who actually listen to us and throw our own words back in our face, but I can’t take him back out there. You were right, Y/N, I can’t guarantee his safety.”

You give a sad smile, “We can never guarantee his safety Bruce. There’s no guarantees in this world, he could get struck by freaking lightning Bruce! But I know that his chances of survival are a lot higher with you than with anyone else. And we both know that kid is so freaking determined that eventually he’s going to try and sneak out and do it by himself.”

“You really think so?”

You smirk, “He’s your son Bruce, I’m down right certain of it. Just like I’m certain that you’ll do everything within your power to keep him safe.”

Bruce smiles, “There might actually be one more thing I can do.” 

You raise an eyebrow in question and listen.

The next night Dick is dressed and ready to go. You’re once again sitting in the chair, this time Jason is sitting in your lap, content with being snuggled for the moment. You doubt it will last much longer, he’s already ten, and you’re fairly certain that both he and Dick will soon begin the process of pushing you and Bruce away in favor of friends. So you snuggle him a bit tighter.

Dick comes out in his brand new uniform. It looks exactly the same, but you know minor adjustments have been made, and that his utility belt now includes a portable gas mask. With a smile on his face, he faces you and asks, “Well, what do you think?”

You smile, “You look adorable.

Dick groans and Jason laughs, “Robin, the adorable boy wonder! He knocks the bad guys out with his cuteness!”

You give Jason a tight squeeze to stop him, as Bruce comes out. He’s in his own suit, and looks as serious as always. It’s a sharp contradiction to Dick’s cheerful smile. Dick bounces over to his father and asks, “So, where to first?”

Bruce allows a little bit of a smile before saying, “Happy Harbor.”

Dick’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, “That’s not in Gotham. Why are we going there?”

Bruce allows a full out grin, and it just looks wrong when he’s wearing the cowl, “We’ve been invited to join the League.”

Dick pesters Bruce with questions as they climb into the batmobile and once they’re gone Jason asks, “What’s the League?”

You smile “A group of people with the same ideals as your dad.”

Jason rolls his eyes as he jumps off your lap, “Dad kicks major butt by himself, and if he does need help he has plenty of it right here.”   
You nod, already knowing where this going, “Speaking of which, when do I get to start going out with Dad and Dick?”

“The League offers an extra level of protection for your dad and Dick. And you can start going out when I feel fully confident that you will listen to everything your father says and follow his every order.”

Jason scowls, “So never?”

You shake your head “No, I know that I can’t keep you home forever. You’re just as stubborn as your dad, and your just as good a fighter as Dick. I just need a bit of adjustment time.”

“You’ve already had a year.” He points out.

You just smile, “We’ll talk about it when you’re older.”

“Like when I’m forty?”

“How about we talk about it when you turn thirteen? And in the meantime, maybe you can start with helping with the computers.”

Jason perks up a bit at that “Really?”

You nod, “Damian and Helena are hell on wheels, and Tim is in all those advanced classes, I could use the help. But there are rules.”

He’s smiling now, “I’ll take anything!”

“No working it on school nights, no looking up graphic cases, and you follow all of my orders to the tee.”

He hugs you, “Sure, whatever you say!”

Taking full advantage of the opportunity you hug him back, tight, and face the facts. Crime fighting is just as much a family business as Wayne Enterprises is.


End file.
